


Cold

by Manuelita_la_Tortuga



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, yashregard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelita_la_Tortuga/pseuds/Manuelita_la_Tortuga
Summary: In which Beau and Yasha are disaster lesbians.





	Cold

The conversation had been replaying in her mind for the past few weeks. 

_"Wanna huddle together? Y'know, for like, warmth? Body warmth?"_

_Yasha had responded automatically with the truth._

_"Sure, but I mean, Frumpkin is making me..." She indicated the small cat still draped across her shoulders and Beau had nodded emphatically and backed up a couple of steps, hands up._

_"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. No, I'm good, I'm good."_

_"I have, like a very warm shawl, too." Yasha had had a sudden thought. "Oh, do you wanna...?" She tugged on a corner of the shawl, looking questioningly at Beau._

_"No, my robe is good." Beau had glanced down at her clothes as though noticing them for the first time. "It's thin, but it's like..." she'd frowned. "It's like... high thread count. Y'know?"_

_Yasha had nodded._

_"Okay."_

They had continued talking on and off for the rest of their watch together, but that was the part that kept replaying in her mind. 

Yasha knew she didn't have the quickest mind, or the sharpest wit, and it had taken her a while to realize that, maybe, just maybe, Beau hadn't actually been chilly that night. That, in fact, she had been looking for an excuse to be close to Yasha. And then she'd started noticing all the times Beau made excuses to be closer to her, all the times Beau tried to catch her attention or to impress her. 

Yasha had always been very careful to keep herself apart from her companions. Not just the Mighty Nein, but all previous companions as well. With the Stormlord's calling on her shoulders, and never knowing when she'd need to leave, it was just easier not to get too attached. And so flirting wasn't something she had any sort of experience with.

Molly had been the first to get past her defenses. His easy friendliness encompassed everyone around him, assuming all he came in contact with would reciprocate in kind. He never asked questions, just accepted everyone for who they were. He made friendship easy, even when she had to leave without explanations.

But Beau? Beau was different. She asked all kinds of questions. Not as many as Nott, or as awkward as Jester's, but still. And yet, though she rarely answered fully, Yasha found she didn't seem to mind Beau's questions. Even found herself looking forward to their watches together, to the way Beau finaggled with the other members of the Mighty Nein to make sure they ended up together more often than not.

They wouldn't have a watch together tonight. Beau had been injured in their latest skirmish, and though both Jester and Yasha herself had applied healing to her, the group had decided to let her sleep for the whole night, while the rest of them paired up to watch. 

At the end of the first watch, Fjord shook Jester's shoulder, while Yasha woke Caleb, then climbed into the back of the cart and lay down on top of her cloak. As she lay on her back, arms folded across her stomach, she noticed that the cart seemed to be vibrating. It was not dissimilar to the vibrations Frumpkin made, but she knew the cat was outside with Caleb. She raised her head and noticed Beau curled up on her side in the corner of the cart, trembling in her sleep. Yasha watched her for a moment, hesitating, then sat up and shifted across the cart to Beau's side, lay down behind her and draped her cloak over both of them. Beau started and looked back at her blearily.

"Yasha? What? What're you doing?" 

Yasha licked her lips nervously and swallowed.

"I... was cold." 

She felt Beau start shaking again, this time with laughter rather than cold, as the heat positively rolling off Yasha's body belied her words.

"Uh, yeah, totally. We should huddle together for warmth, then." 

Yasha smiled and lay back down. Yeah, she could get used to flirting. It wasn't as hard as she'd always thought.


End file.
